


玻璃之海 （ABO）Ep.5

by loveiskk



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskk/pseuds/loveiskk





	玻璃之海 （ABO）Ep.5

“怀孕八周半，胎儿目前的状态良好。”主治的大仓医生把检查报告推到光一和刚的面前，微笑着说，“是个女孩子哦。”  
   
自己怀孕了？  
听到这个消息刚整个人还有点呆，无意识地摸了摸自己的腹部，八周半的生命体现在还那么小，刚甚至一点都感觉不到她的存在。  
但是这个小生命确确实实地在他的肚子里，是他和光一的孩子。  
光一坐在刚的身边，与他十指交缠，初为人父的喜悦让光一忍不住傻笑。  
“首次怀孕的Omega初期可能会不适应，孕吐、头晕和失眠都属于正常，这些到了中后期就会好的。接下来要注意补充营养和锻炼身体，定期过来做产检……咳咳，还有一点要注意的，”这位年轻的医生看着面前情意绵绵的夫夫，继续保持微笑说道，“孕前期胎儿容易不稳定，那什么也要节制哦。”  
刚顿了顿才反应过来大仓医生的所指，满脸通红。  
而一旁的光一则是被自己的口水呛到咳嗽。  
   
得知刚怀孕的消息以后，堂本光一一家都非常的高兴。  
光一的父母是非常传统的AO结合夫妇，父亲堂本光生是一位身材高大的Alpha，而母亲堂本喜代子是一位娇小温婉的Omega。堂本光生年轻时候曾经做过山口组的堂主，后来跳出来自立门户，创办了堂本集团。一开始做的还是黑道的生意，除了毒品以外百无禁忌，靠着黑白两道的人脉，很快公司便越做越大。在光一和他姐姐出生以后，堂本光生权衡再三决定将公司进行断臂一般的洗白。据说过程相当的艰难，毕竟这种洗白等于断了无数人的财路，其中牵扯的利益多得数不清，甚至还有地下工厂因此而破产倒闭。据光一说，他从初高中的时候经常有人砸他们家的车子和到他们家门泼汽油，甚至有人寄恐吓信给他要砍掉他的一根手指头。但是他这个人从小天不怕地不怕，甚至都没有把恐吓信的事情告诉堂本光生，而是自己偷偷地去练拳击，然后向长濑会长子的好友长濑智也借调了一些打手，与自己的保镖一同伏击来偷袭自己的人，居然还打赢了，后面这些小帮派也再不敢主动找他的麻烦。  
   
但是堂本集团本身也因为这场洗白元气大伤，差点濒临破产，后面终于挺过来了。堂本光生这几年已经是半退休的状态，只兼任公司的董事长，公司的管理和运作都已全权交给了堂本光一。现在公司明面上做的都是干净的生意，只剩下一些灰色的陈年烂账隐藏在账本之下。但是按照光一的想法，这些陈年烂账如同定时炸弹，如果被揭发了对于现在的堂本集团是致命的打击，所以他很积极地推进公司并购，希望让堂本集团早日完全转型。  
   
光一的姐姐堂本惠是一个温柔知性的Beta，嫁给了堂本集团的财务总监常盘英夫——一个非常有能力的Alpha。据说他们是对彼此一见钟情，交往没多久便结婚了，一直是一对恩爱的夫妻。但是Beta和Alpha结合的情况生育率非常的低，所以他们结婚第7年也还没有小孩。堂本惠在听说了刚怀孕的消息后第一时间便打电话向光一和刚道喜，声音中也满是喜悦。  
   
与此同时刚还收到了母亲和藤木的祝福，藤木自从上村的事情之后再也没有派人来骚扰过刚了，大概已经接受了无法在山口组占据一席之地这个现实，回去耕耘他在关西的一亩三分地。  
   
而最为开心的自然是堂本光一，这人开始研究各种育儿杂志，不时跟刚探讨拉梅兹呼吸法和孕期营养学。  
还天天把头凑到刚的肚子上，嘟囔着怎么还还听不到他们女儿的心跳。  
刚被此人傻气的举动逗笑，笑着吐槽他说才两个月怎么可能听得到心跳啦。  
但是无论如何，身边的人都在期待这个小生命的诞生，刚也因此由衷地感到幸福。  
   
   
正式进入夏季后刚的妊娠反应减少了很多，胃口也比之前好，但他发现自己近来情绪波动变大了，泪点也变低了，还特别地粘光一，仿佛每时每刻想要亲亲抱抱，甚至如果起床后看不到光一一天的情绪都会非常的低落。据说怀孕的时候容易受到肚中胎儿心情的影响，刚心里想道，也许是肚子里面的小生命也想要来自爸爸的爱抚吧。偏偏这个时候森永的收购案进入了最终的谈判阶段，这个案子可以说还是堂本集团转型的关键节点。因此光一也不敢松懈，终日周旋在客户和公司中，忙得不可开交，恨不得把一个人掰成五瓣来用，每天早出晚归不是出差就是加班，几乎没有什么时间可以待着家里陪刚。  
   
   
盛夏八月的某天夜里，光一与财务部和法务部开完会到家已经快十二点了，进门后发现刚还在客厅等着自己，但已撑不住睡意横躺在沙发上睡着了。刚穿着宽大的居家服，怀孕4个半月的肚子鼓起了一个圆润的弧度，略长的黑发散落在脑海，散发着一种慵懒的美丽。  
光一把刚拦腰抱起，小心地从客厅抱回了他们的卧室。  
被放到床上后，刚揉着眼睛奶声奶气地问道。  
“你回来啦？”  
光一心疼地看着刚疲倦的脸色，但还是板着脸严肃地说。  
“以后不要在客厅等我了，你现在如果感冒了可不是开玩笑的。”  
“可是……我今天都没有见到光一……”刚可怜巴巴地用往上的目线看着光一，刚刚才清醒的眼睛里还有一层薄薄的雾气。  
这个角度简直是堂本光一的死穴，心一下子就软了。他深知在这个阶段刚特别怕寂寞，但是最近公司上接连的事情让他实在无暇分身，他想说点什么，却被吞没在刚主动的吻中。  
   
   
大概是禁欲太久的原因，仅仅是两唇相贴，便燃起了光一浓重的欲望，他感觉到自己胯下的肉根迅速地膨胀起立，在西装裤上撑起了一个小帐篷。  
“……我先去个洗手间。”光一不舍地与刚分开，弓着身体，飞快地奔进浴室。  
   
每天辛苦工作完回到家还不能与自己的Omega尽情亲热，实在是太苦了。但是鉴于刚目前的身体不适合做爱，光一只能叹息着一边在脑海里想象一些关于刚的十八禁画面，一边抚摸自己的肉根来自渎。  
光一在浴室里面发泄了两回，让自己的下半身平静了下来，才再度走进卧室。  
刚已经躺在床上睡着了，清冷的月光安静地倾泻在他恬静的睡颜上。光一帮他拢了拢被子，俯下身亲了亲刚的额头，再亲了亲那微微隆起的腹部，轻声说了句“晚安”。  
给世界上他最爱的两个人。  
   
   
第二天刚醒过来的时候光一已经出门了，留下一张字条说他要紧急去国外出差一周，会尽早回来。刚看着光一匆匆忙忙写下的字条，觉得心里空落落的，又委屈又气恼，坐在床上胡思乱想了一通，想到最后眼眶都红了。  
这时候刚突然感觉到肚子里面颤动了一下，这种奇妙的感觉使刚一时都没有反应过来，直到肚子动了第二次才明白到这是胎动。肚子里面的小生命仿佛能够感应到他的心情不好，在努力地给他安慰。  
刚把手覆在肚子上，感受到这个小生命与他是从心理到生理完全地连结在一起，在这段奇妙的时光里，他们分享着所有的快乐与悲伤。  
孕育生命真是一件神奇的事情，刚心想。他决定努力摒弃所有悲观的想法，希望让他们的女儿开心快乐地来到这个世界。  
   
   
但是两天后，刚却又接到了糟心的消息，他的母亲真纪子病倒了。  
因为担心母亲，刚没有等光一回来，而是在高桥的陪伴下，回了奈良的老家探望母亲。  
藤木的主要地盘在大阪，但是在奈良买了一栋日式的大宅，让母亲有空可以过去小住和静养，藤木这个人虽然不怎么样，但是对母亲还是好的。  
   
“我只是有点中暑加热感冒，没有什么大碍，你现在有身孕就不要特意赶过来了。”  
母亲躺在床上撑起上半身，焦急又担忧地对刚说。  
但刚摇了摇头，坚持地跟真纪子说他会在这边呆几天照看她。刚从少年时开始就与真纪子相依为命，非常地依赖她，怀孕以来更是能够理解到母亲的不易。而且他的家乡奈良是一个安静缓慢的城市，连时光流淌过这里也仿佛会变慢。比起东京，刚觉得在家乡更能让他心情平静一些。  
   
   
刚在奈良待了几天，除了陪伴照顾母亲外，还会跟高桥一起去寺庙走走，喂喂小鹿。高桥生怕鹿群会不小心伤害到刚，娇小的身体严阵以待地守在刚的旁边，让刚苦笑不得。

夜晚的奈良繁星满天，空气也比东京要凉爽得多。刚晃着脚丫坐在阳台边乘凉，看着夜空中的满月，回忆起自己觉醒的那一天，好像也是在同样月色的夜里。  
那是刚20岁时候的新年夜，才成年的刚被邀请去参加黑帮年轻的二代们的除夕夜聚会，在那里他远远地看到了光一。那年的光一一头耀眼的金发，年轻俊美的脸上神采飞扬，是一个遥远并闪闪发光的存在。  
后来刚御神酒喝多了，醉意渐渐上头。朦朦胧胧中，他闻到了一个人身上有着一股清凛好闻的味道，那味道对他仿佛有着来自灵魂深处的吸引力，他依稀记得自己靠在那人的肩头扒着不让人家离开，而那人最后还体贴地把他送回了家。  
   
刚回到家倒头就睡，但睡梦之中仿佛感觉到那人的香味还包围着他，大脑开始回响起尖锐的蜂鸣，体温也越来越高，身后某个羞耻的地方开始生出一种非常陌生的感觉，无比空虚酥痒，似有万蚁噬心，甚至开始流出黏粘的液体。刚在床上浑身颤抖，喘息着发出痛苦的呻吟。  
幸好刚的母亲真纪子也是Omega，在第一时间发现儿子正在经历初潮。她当机立断地给刚打了信息素阻隔剂，以免刚Omega信息素影响到附近的Alpha，然后把刚送去了医院。  
翌日刚在医院的病床上清醒过来后，发现自己觉醒为Omega了，他的世界仿佛在一瞬间天翻地覆。  
   
在很多年后刚才发现，原来当天晚上那个让他云牵梦绕的味道，就是堂本光一的信息素。而当年母亲因为害怕自己Omega的身份被藤木利用，秘密地安排让自己出国念书，但是兜兜转转到头来，自己还是嫁给了堂本光一。  
这一切一切，都仿佛是神明大人安排好的命中注定。  
   
   
想到这里，仿佛心有灵犀一般，刚接到了来自光一的电话。  
“もしもし，光一？”  
“嗯。”光一低沉的嗓音从手机里传来，“你在干什么？”  
刚有点不好意思说在想你，抬头看了看天空中清辉的月色，随便说道。  
“在晒月亮……你呢？”  
“在去下一个目的地的路上。”手机话筒中隐隐约约地传来跑车发动机的声响，“我女儿最近怎么样？”  
刚摸了摸自己越发圆润的肚子，翘了翘三角形的小嘴，实话实说回答道。  
“这几天成天踢我，可凶了，也不知道遗传的谁。”  
话筒那边笑了笑，明明相隔千里，那人的气息仿佛就在耳边，一抹淡淡的红晕从刚的耳根开始蔓延开来。却忽然听见汽车喇叭声和刹车的声音从手机中传来。  
“光一？你现在在哪里？”刚好奇地问道。  
光一没有立刻回答，从话筒中传来了开关车门的声音。  
“你出来一下就知道了。”  
   
刚微微一惊，连忙披上了轻薄的外套，小碎步往门口跑去。  
按照计划光一应该还有两天才回国，刚一边告诉自己不要过分期待，一边不自觉地心跳加速。  
古朴的大门吱呀一声打开了，一辆骚气的红色法拉利映入刚的眼中，车门上靠着他日思夜想的人。  
堂本光一一脸盖不住的疲惫，但眼神灼灼地朝他笑。  
刚听见自己激烈跳动的心跳，仿佛要跳出胸腔。  
一瞬间仿佛连空气都充满了甜蜜的味道。

 

TBC


End file.
